


I Love You

by MeganC121



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganC121/pseuds/MeganC121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published on FF, this is the story of what happens to the couple after Rapunzel returns home. Explicit because of beginning and ending smut. Title is a song by Tim Lopez. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Tangled is my favorite movie ever (don't care if I'm 20), so I wanted to continue it. This was originally published on FF, but it is no longer there. I hope you enjoy the story! Keep up for new chapters. Also, I have no claim or ownership of Tangled, or the characters in the movie, and I am not making any profit from this story. Again, Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Lost Princess

The moment she watched Eugene Fitzherbert die was the longest of her life. She felt the life leave his body, felt his spirit soar away. All she had was a shell. All she had left was the lifeless form of the man she loved.   
Shattered glass of her Mother's mirror surrounded her, as did the feet of brown, dull hair. By setting her free, Flynn Rider had killed himself.   
She held his body, caressed his ashen face, ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. She couldn’t bring him back, revive him. He cut her hair, her power, leaving her with nothing.   
Her so-called Mother had fallen to her death, so she was gone. But before she died, she made sure that she took Eugene's life, made sure she was alone, other than Pascal, who watched her, horrified.   
Finally, after sitting emotionless for five minutes, she began to cry. Her sobs shook her as she leaned her nose against his. Her tears fell on his face, soaking his still cheeks.   
The Magic still at work in her body flowed through her tears, though it took her a moment to realize what was happening. It wasn't until she felt his hand suddenly on her neck, she looked up.   
Eugene smiled at her, "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?"  
"Oh, Eugene!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. He chuckled the deep, throaty chuckle that she loved.  
And then she kissed him. 

* * *

 

Eugene's initial response to the kiss was shock, however, it didn't take him long to kiss her back. Rapunzel’s heart raced as he pulled her body close and hugged every one of her teenage curves into his sturdy body. She had never felt this feeling, this need, this desire for another person. All of this was new to her, so she pulled away, flushed and breathing heavily.   
"What?" Eugene panted, genuine concern in his voice.   
"I'm afraid," she confessed nervously, "I don't know what I'm doing."  
"You seemed to be doing just fine." Eugene chuckled.   
"What's next?" she asked.  
Eugene looked at her, his smoldering brown eyes sent waves of heat straight to her abdomen, and lower.  
"Would you like me to lead?" Eugene asked softly as he trailws a single finger down her neck. She shivered and nodded. She had just received a second chance at love. She was not letting it go. 

 

* * *

 

Very gentlemanly, Eugene asked if he could unbutton her dress. She nodded without hesitation. She moved her hands to sweep her hair away, then remembered abruptly that it was gone.   
Eugene was already working on her buttons, and in seconds, her dress slipped to the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. Gothel had never made her wear any undergarments, so she was naked under the dress. She watched as he slowly glanced over her body, lingering on her breasts and nether regions. Without taking his eyes off her, Eugene shrugged off his vest, than unbuttoned his shirt and trousers. Finally, he was naked in front of her, and she looked him over with curiosity.   
"What's that?" she asked, pointed at the flesh-covered limb, which pointed back at her. Eugene looked surprised, until he realized that Gothel probably didn't have "the talk" with Rapunzel. Maybe this was going to be harder than he thought; he knew how curious she could get.  
"That," he answered, more confidently than he felt, walking towards her, "Is my penis. Would you like to touch it?"  
She reached out tentatively, grabbing it carefully.  
Eugene instantly moaned, and he grew higher to attention. As if by instinct, Rapunzel knew what to do. She began to slowly pump it, causing him to moan even louder, and bite his lip. After a few moments of that, he asked dreamily, "May I touch you?"  
They sat down, still facing each other. He reached out with his hand and cupped one of her breasts. It was a nice feeling. He moved his thumb, and began to lightly rub her sensitive peaks. This time she gasped. It felt amazing. The harder he pressed, the more alive she felt down there. Never before has anything awaken her like this.   
Eugene glanced at her, "That is your vagina," he whispered, "May I touch that now?"  
She nodded, spreading out her legs. He leaned in, his fingers finding her lips, and she saw his face light up when he felt how wet she was already.   
Until she felt him touch her, she hadn't even known how wet she was down there. However, what he was dong felt exquisite.  
Still he stopped and looked at her a long time with desire.   
"Eugene?" she asked, squeezing his manhood.   
He asked without moving, "May I take the lead now in the next step?"  
"Yes," she breathed.   
He advanced on her, pushing her down on her back while he was on all fours over her.   
"If I am hurting you, if you wish to stop, you must tell me," he cupped her breast with a boyish smile, "And during this part, you can call me Flynn Rider." he winked.   
He carefully took hold of his own, super hard self, and guided it slowly to where his finger had been earlier.   
She gasped her eyes wide and body tight. Eugene moaned, his eyes closed in ecstasy. He continued to push into her, slowly, so slowly, until he felt her barrier. With an apologetic smile, he pushed through it, causing her to cry out, her face twisted in pain. He hovered, waiting for her to look at him again, giving him a small nod, before he sheathed himself all the way, filling her until all the emptiness she never knew she had was filled with Eugene.   
He began to pull out just as slowly, until just the tip of his member was inside her. It was in that moment, hovering between in and out, Rapunzel groaned, "Oh, God, Flynn."  
With that, he took off, pounded himself into her, grunting with each thrust, hitting her back wall with each push. She laid there, moving her hips in rhythm to his thrusts, feeling every wonderful sensation course through her.   
"Oh Rapunzel," Eugene heaved, "You are so tight. You feel amazing!"  
Suddenly, she felt something building in the spot Eugene repeatedly thrust into, almost a bubble of pure pleasure, just waiting to burst. She gasped, kissing him again, adding to the sensations culminating in the center of her being.   
"You're going to come," He grunted, "I can feel it. I need to come too."  
In only a few more thrusts, the bubble burst, she felt her body spasm, then clench around Eugene's member over and over again. She closed her eyes, and tossed back her head, the darkness increasing the sensations. "Oh, Flynn, Flynn Rider."  
A thrust later, she felt Eugene's body quiver, though he kept himself fully sheathed in her as he spent himself, his eyes never leaving hers.  
He finally collapsed to the side of her, breathing heavily and grinning ear to ear.   
After a few silent moments, she finally asked, "Eugene, what was that?"  
Eugene's grinn widened as he looked at her, "That, my dream, was sex."

* * *

 

He followed Rapunzel out of the secret door to her tower. No more swinging down. Eugene felt bad about that. He watched her as she kept playing with her hair, trying to re-arrange it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her comfortingly, "You'll get used to it Blondie."  
She crinkled her face, "That nickname doesn't really apply anymore."  
"You'll always be my Blondie, Rapunzel."  
She hugged him back at the door, looking outside. She saw Max standing obediently, his tail wagging with joy to see the pair of them. He was even happy to see Pascal.   
"Hey Max, thanks for bringing Eugene back. He saved my life you know," Rapunzel whispered to the horse. He neighed in return, rubbing his nose against Rapunzel's cheek.   
Eugene lowered his hands, helping Rapunzel up onto the large charger, "Where too Goldie?"  
She thought about it, not sure how to tell Eugene her revelation.   
"Don't freak out when I tell you,” she said.   
Eugene stood back and looked at her, weight on one leg and arms crossed, "I won't freak out."  
"Okay, well, I'm actually the lost princess..."  
Eugene kept looking at her, shock registering on his face.  
"And I would like to go back to the castle now."  
"You're the lost princess...?" Eugene gasped.   
Rapunzel smiled, "Yes, how great is that! After all this time, I can go home, finally meet my real family, hug my real mom and dad, and be a real princess!"  
Eugene shook his head, amazed, "How did you figure it out?"  
She pulled the small purple flag with the Corona sunshine on it Eugene had bought her the day before out of her dress pocket, "Turns out, I've been trying to tell myself all my life. These suns were painted into everything I do. And then I remembered a mobile when I was little with this on it, and the King and Queen were in the memory... and Gothel didn't say no when I approached her about it."  
Eugene stared at Rapunzel in a new light, her smiling face now holding something regal about it, not the same smile the 17-year-old girl he had met 3 days ago had.  
He was also terrified.   
He deflowered the princess. He had sex with the princess... taken what had no right to be his, and yet... he did it anyways. Except now, it was a bigger deal. Turned out Rapunzel was the LOST PRINCESS.  
He didn't let his internal freak out show, instead asked, "How do you propose we go about getting to the castle? I'm still a wanted man. Princess."  
Rapunzel giggled, "Don't call me that Eugene. I'm still just your Blondie, remember? And Max can help us out, right buddy?"  
Max neighed with a nod, honored that the lost princess was riding him on her triumphant return.   
"Um, that may be a problem; his rider is the Captain of the Guard."  
Max shot Eugene a look, telling him he had it handled.   
Smacking his palm into his forehead, Eugene hopped on Maximus in front of Rapunzel. Max began to trot away from Rapunzel's home, her entire life. Eugene turned back to look at the dark, looming tower. He noticed that Rapunzel did not.  
He decided to lighten up the mood as he nudged Max to a brisker pace, "You better be right about this Goldie. I love you and everything, but do you know what they do to pretty boys like me in prison?"


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, on with the story! Again, I do not own Tangled, unfortunately. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Meeting the Parents

"Everybody loves the King and Queen. They are kind, just and caring." Eugene reassured her again.  
"I'm not that nervous Eugene. The suspense is killing me though."  
Eugene put his hands over hers, "You'll be okay."  
They were waiting on a palace balcony, facing the smooth sea the main kingdom isle sat on. Corona itself covered vast tracts of forest as far as the eye could see, but the heart of the kingdom was on the island, with the castle. They were waiting to be received by the king and queen. It had taken Max some serious convincing of the guard to let Eugene into the castle. To these people he was Flynn Rider, the orphan gone rouge. After Max conferred with his owner though, Eugene was allowed to enter with Rapunzel and be viewed by the rulers.   
The doors burst open behind them, and they turned to see the King and Queen.   
The King stayed back, watching as Rapunzel's mother made her way towards her.   
"Rapunzel, "she mouthed. Then she grabbed her, pulled her frantically into her arms, gather Rapunzel into her soul.   
The king came up behind them, engulfing them both in a bear hug, completing the family for the first time in 18 years.  
"Rapunzel, my child, my daughter, my long lost girl, how I love you, oh my child how I love you," the Queen sobbed, clutching Rapunzel closer.  
The Queen eyed Eugene, reaching out a quivering hand to him, a tearful smile bestowed upon him, "My son, all your crimes are forgiven."  
Eugene nodded his thanks.   
Rapunzel's true mother pulled Eugene down into the embrace, bringing him into the family. 

* * *

 

"Nice crib," Eugene smiled, walking into her new room, "Much brighter."  
Rapunzel smiled up at him, staying at her vanity, playing with her new do in the mirror, "You know, you could have left a little length to it," she joked, turning to face him.  
Eugene rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't give you the ideal hair cut while I was dying and trying to save you from eternal bondage. I'll do better next time."  
She stood up and hugged him, "I'll get used to it soon," she promised.   
There was a definite tension between them now, the best way Eugene could describe it was sexual, at least for him. Her small body pressed into his sent shock waves through his system. Her floral scent floated around him, making him yearn for her, desire her. He broke their hug abruptly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, ah, you've had a long day Goldie. Best you be getting in bed."  
"You're not my boss!" Rapunzel giggled, dodging his hand.   
Before she could react again, Eugene knocked her knees out from under her, carrying her squirming form to her bed, plopping her down, "You've had a long day, aren't you tired? Because let me tell you, I am exhausted. Dying today must have taken the life right out of me." He joked.  
Rapunzel smacked him playfully, "I'm not tired though..." But a yawn in the middle of her protest suggested otherwise.   
Eugene flashed her an endearing smile, tucking her blanket around her, making sure she was snug in her new bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then turned to leave.  
"Wait, Eugene, what are you doing? Don't go!" she panicked.   
He sighed and turned back to her, "Goldie, it wouldn't be good for me to be caught with you; I just got off the naughty list."  
She tilted her head to the side, obviously confused. He walked back over then kissed her again. "I don't want your parents to be mad at me, Rapunzel, so I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight, okay?"  
She nodded tearfully.   
He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Soon, I'll stay though, I promise. He squeezed her hand and walked away.   
"Eugene?" she chirped.   
He turned back towards her.   
"I... I love you!"  
His face melted into a loving grin, "I love you too, Rapunzel, more than my own life."

* * *

 

"She's back," the Queen whispered.   
The King laid his head on her shoulder, "She's beautiful."  
"I'll never let her go again, Kyle," she vowed, "In fact, I want to watch her sleep now." The Queen hopped out of bed, letting Kyle's head fall against the pillow.   
"Irene, she must be overwhelmed and exhausted, let her be," he patted the spot next to him, inviting her back to their bed.  
"Okay," she said warily, "But first thing in the morning then, right?"  
"Yes, dearest."  
They were silent, playing with their hands between them.   
"So," Kyle spoke up, "What are we going to do with Rider... I mean Eugene?"  
Irene shrugged, "Keep him, I suppose. He is quite charming, and our daughter is very enamored with him."  
"Do you think we can trust him, you know, with her?"  
"Yes, Kyle. I think so. He is very protective of her, no wonder after what they've been through, but can't you see how he hovers? Despite his past, I don't think he will dishonor her," Irene answered sincerely.   
"Alright my love, if you trust him." Kyle replied with a yawn.   
"Oh no, I don't trust him," Irene exclaimed, "But Rapunzel does. I'm not going to take that away from her."

 

* * *

 

Eugene was wide-awake, sitting stiffly in an armchair, waging war with his inner voice.   
You need to do something.   
I know.  
You took her maidenhead.  
I know.  
You have to do the right thing by her.  
I know.  
You have to marry her.  
I know.  
Eugene sighed, shaking his head. Four days ago, he was Flynn Rider, daring thief and easy with the ladies. Today he was Eugene Fitzherbert, seriously considering a monogamous relationship with the lost Princess of Corona.   
Considering? You took her.  
I know.  
You will be getting married.  
I know  
Eugene sighed. Thief turned prince. This kind of stuff only happened in fairy-tales.   
Stop whining. You are lucky. Stop moping. You love her, she loves you. This is what you want. Deep down, this is what you've always wanted- true love.   
I know

* * *

 

Rapunzel woke with a start. This was not her tower. This was not her bed, her paintings, her life.   
This was not her.   
Terrified, she threw herself out of bed, landing hard on her knees. She scrambled to the corner and sat, screaming bloody murder, calling for Gothel, for Pascal, for Eugene. A few guards ran in, watching her with concern. They tried to approach her, but she kicked violently.  
"Eugene!" she sobbed, "I need Eugene!"   
The guard back away, not wanting to accidentally hurt the Princess. Another turned and sprinted towards Flynn Rider's room, desperate for the Princess to be happy. 

* * *

 

A heavy, loud knock ripped Eugene from his deep sleep.  
"Open up! Palace guards!"  
Eugene stretched lazily. So their Highnesses weren't going to let him stay after all. Take him away in the middle of the night; tell Rapunzel that he ran, once a thief always a thief...   
He and Rapunzel never had a chance.   
Eugene stagger to the door and yanked it open.  
"Sir, you are needed," the young guard panted.   
They only sent one? Eugene thought, that was gutsy.   
The guard continued, "The princess is distraught and keeps calling for you."  
Eugene stopped rubbing the back of his neck. "The heck are we waiting for then? Take me to her!" he demanded, grabbing his slippers on the way out the door. 

 

* * *

 

The King and Queen waited outside their daughter's door. Her screams of confusion and panic ripped their way through their hearts.   
Eugene skidded around the corner and jogged to where the royals were standing. He could hear Rapunzel crying though the hallway.   
"Please, help her-" the queen whispered. Eugene nodded, took a deep breath, and stepped into the darkness.   
"Hey Goldie," he said, walking towards her. Her small frame was shaking as she looked up at him wide eyed.  
"You're here," she whispered.  
Eugene chuckled, trying to release the tension, "'Course I'm here Rapunzel. Where else would I be?"  
"This isn't my tower," she ignored him, glancing around her room, "I don't know where I am and I can't find Mother." Eugene's eyes popped open as she finished, "Can you help me go home? You're good at helping me."  
Eugene stood in front of her, leaning down and scooping her up, "You are home, Goldie. You're a Princess now. The lost princess. You live in a castle now!" he said cheerfully, hoping to hide his concern.   
"Princess?" she questioned, glancing around. As Eugene gently placed her in the over sized bed, she finally seemed to wake up. "Oh yes!" she smiled, "Mother is dead, and I'm free. You brought me home."  
Eugene nodded, but his heart was racing. One night, one bad dream, and she was a mess. He knew she needed time to adjust, but he never thought she would suffer flashbacks, let alone ones so severe.   
"Are you okay now, Rapunzel?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"I just feel overwhelmed," she answered, glancing around her, her green eyes wide with wonder.   
"Everything will be natural soon," he promised, taking his hand, "This is new for me too. We'll get through this together."  
Rapunzel nodded eagerly.   
"Are you ready for bed now Princess?" he asked.   
She nodded again, scampering under the covers. Eugene moved over her, tucking her in tightly, hoping she felt safer now.   
"G'night Rapunzel," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, "I love you, more than my own life."  
He moved towards the door, still slightly opened. The King and Queen waiting patiently.   
"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped, "Please, please don't go. Stay!"  
Eugene caught the King's eye through the crack, silently pleading himself. His Highness gave a curt nod of approval, and Eugene shut the door.


	3. The Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with the story. Also, bare with me on my definition of marriage. I'm not trying to push any political ideas with it, just wanted a simple definition. Still don't own Tangled *sigh*. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: The Engagement

Eugene folded the note and placed it on his pillow. He decided he needed an audience with the King and Queen before anyone in Corona. He was the kingdom's biggest hero. He had the right, right?  
He slipped out of Rapunzel's room silently, a trick he mastered years ago. In the grand hallway, he paused, not sure where the private breakfast room was.   
He turned to his left, and quickly ran into the king's headman, Gaston.   
"Um, excuse me?" Eugene asked cautiously.  
Gaston gave him a weary look, "Yes, Mr. Rider?"  
Eugene flinched but continued, "I’m seeking a private meeting with They're Highnesses. Can you direct me to the private breakfast room?"  
"Only because I am on strictest orders to treat you as a human," Gaston answered venomously, "Mr. Rider, this way..."  
Eugene shuddered, just beginning to understand how hard it would be for palace life to adjust to him.   
Eugene entered the room slowly, wringing his hands. It wasn't every day you had to explain to the King and Queen what you did to their daughter.  
"Eugene, darling, do come in," the Queen beckoned, "I do hope the rest of your night was uneventful."  
"Um, yea, Rapunzel slept fine. Still asleep actually," Eugene answered nervously.  
"And you?" the Queen motioned to a seat next to her.   
"Well," he sat, still staring at his hands, "I've had something on my mind, something big, and embarrassing, and something that probably won't improve my reputation at all..."  
The King gave Eugene a suspicious glance.  
"Like what?" The Queen gave the King a silencing stare.   
"Okay, well, Rapunzel told you how I found her and our adventure?" He watched them nod, "Okay, well after that, after she healed me, we, ah, well, things got a little, steamy..."  
The Queen blushed, the King turned red with fury, "RIDER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"  
Eugene flinched, "It was consensual... She... she initiated it... I... I love her, and in that moment, I lost myself in my love for her.... I couldn't stop it... It wasn't until afterwards, when she told me what she had figured out, I realized the mistake we... I made..."  
"So you just sleep with every maiden who happens to fall into your life?" the King bellowed. Eugene started to speak.  
"No!" the King held out his hand, "Don't answer that."  
"Look," Eugene began, trying to draw on courage he had as a thief, "I know I was wrong. I know I've ruined her, but I love her. And I want to do the right thing by her."  
"You think you deserve to marry the Princess?" the King yelled, his powerful voice echoing through the room. Eugene suddenly understood why he was such a successful king.   
"Kyle," the Queen's soft voice seemingly came out of nowhere, "You're scaring our guest."  
The King took a deep breath and looked at his wife, waiting to see what she had to say.  
"Now Eugene, you took our daughter's virginity, because you love her, and because that's what Flynn Rider would do, right?"  
Eugene, ashamed, nodded.  
"But you want to love, cherish, and marry our daughter, because that's what Eugene Fitzherbert would do, correct?"  
Looking a bit happier, Eugene nodded again.   
"Irene..." the King warned.   
Waving her hand at her husband, the Queen continued, "You may ask for Rapunzel's hand in marriage..."  
"IRENE?" the King raised his voice, but the Queen shook him off again.  
"However, Mr. Fitzherbert, one wayward glance, once impure thought, one lazy night to make me think you are becoming Flynn Rider, I will destroy you. I will torture you until you wish you were dead, and then I will banish you."  
Eugene nodded his blood freezing. Now he understood why the Queen was so powerful. With her understated and calm tones, she could strike fear into the toughest man's heart.   
She continued, "For the rest of your life, you will be Eugene Fitzherbert. Will you regret that choice?"  
Eugene looked into the Queen's green eyes, the exact shade Rapunzel's were, and replied, "I think I've been looking for a good reason to become Eugene again. Rapunzel saved me in more ways than one, you’re Highness."  
The Queen's face softened, and she patted Eugene's hand, "Welcome to the family, my love," she turned to her husband, "Kyle?"  
With a sweeping grin, the King said, "You will make an excellent Prince, Fitzherbert."

* * *

 

Rapunzel woke, still unnerved, but not hysterical. She looked around for Eugene, but found only a note on his pillow.   
Goldie,   
I went to speak with your parents. If all goes well, I'll be at the market after, I'll be back for lunch  
I love you,   
Eugene  
Rapunzel stretched, then padded out into the hallway. A maid came to her.  
"Princess! You are not decent!" Rapunzel looked confused, "How am I not decent? What is wrong with me?" she twirled childishly, "This gown is so flowy, I feel free."  
"But... it's a night dress!" the maid seemed aghast.  
"Oh, I see. Because it's not night, I should wear a day dress," she giggled, "silly me!"  
The maid smiled, following Rapunzel into her room. The Princess seemed distraught, searching frantically for something.  
"You're Highness, what is wrong?" the maid questioned.  
"My purple dress? Where is it?"  
"Why it was rags, Princess, we threw it out."  
Rapunzel's face fell, and she whispered, "You threw something of mine out... without asking me?"  
The maid's heart broke, "You're Highness I am terribly sorry, it was my mistake, I swear it will never happen again."  
Tears streamed down Rapunzel's face, "That was all I brought from my tower... that was all I had left..."  
"What?" The maid asked nervously.  
"It may not have been a great life, but it was the only life I knew for 18 years. Now, everyone wants me to change, they take my things, and want me to forget. But what is so bad about remembering? You can't expect me to just lose 18 years of memories... That dress was the first one I made, and the last good thing to come out of that tower. That dress was a successful dream of mine. Now all I have left are my nightmares."  
"Oh, You're Highness," the maid patted her back, "I am so, so sorry."  
"Please," Rapunzel sniffled, "Call me Rapunzel."  
The maid replied quickly, "No, no Princess. I can't..."  
"Please, it would make me feel- normal, again."  
The maid nodded slowly, "Then please, call me Sara."  
"Sara, so beautiful," Rapunzel hummed, "Sara, my first friend."  
Sara tensed, then slowly, a grin wiped onto her face. "Yes, Rapunzel, I am your friend. 

* * *

 

Eugene kept his promise and made it back for lunch. He smiled broadly at the Royals, and kissed Rapunzel on the head, sitting next to her.   
"What have you been doing?" she asked  
"It's a surprise Blondie,"  
"Ohhh! I love surprises!" she giggled.   
Eugene took her hand under the table, "I know."  
"So, are you two going to make it to the festivities tonight?" the King asked.   
"Of course, Father," Rapunzel laughed, "it's for me anyways. I wouldn't miss it! I love parties!"  
The whole table laughed. Eugene watched his beautiful, carefree Princess, and he knew he was making the right choice. 

* * *

 

The festival for Rapunzel lasted a week. It ended with the releasing of lanterns. This time, Eugene took Rapunzel out on the lake, but in a bigger boat. She was wearing a gorgeous golden dress, her face glowing in the sunset, genuine happiness reflected in all her actions.   
"Such a wonderful new tradition," she smiled, "Now they let the lanterns go because I'm home, not missing."   
Eugene kept paddling out to the middle of the sea and let them drift.  
"Have I told you lately?"  
Rapunzel looked at him, "Told me what?"  
He leaned over and kissed her, deeply, less cautiously than he had in the palace, "that I love you," he mumbled against her lips.  
She threw her arms around his neck, rocking the boat violently, "I love you too Eugene!"  
From the hilltop the palace sat on, a single lantern floated into the darkening sky. Rapunzel watched eagerly, the same sparkle that had been in her eyes 3 weeks before. Eugene watched her, mesmerized by her innocence and beauty.  
Rapunzel turned around and saw Eugene- down on one knee and a ring in his hand.   
"What... what's this?" she asked excitedly.  
"Your surprise Goldie," he chuckled nervously. She plucked the ring right out of his hand, leaving him frozen in surprise on the bottom of the boat.   
"It's a very beautiful ring. Is that real gold? And what is the colorful jewel? Where did you get this from? What is it for?"  
Eugene's face froze. Did she really not know what a proposal looked like? Of course she didn't. Gothel wouldn't have bothered to tell her. Another thought hit Eugene. Did she even know what marriage was?  
"Honey," he found his voice, “Can I have that back please?" Rapunzel handed it back to him, still excited.   
"But is it for me? I like presents!"  
"Yea, babe, you can have it soon. But we should talk about something."  
The evening Eugene had planned to be so sweet and romantic was ruined. However, Eugene was starting to see that he was going to have to be Rapunzel's tutor- he was her access to the real world. It was just one more thing he was going to have to worry about. However, the more she knew, the safer she would be.  
"Are we going back already?" she asked with a hint of a whine.  
"Yes, Goldie, you and I need to have a talk."  
Rapunzel shut down, her smile fading.   
Eugene flinched, taking in her pain, "Hey, everything is okay," he said, patting her hand. She nodded quickly, looking at her hands. 

* * *

 

He led her up the grand staircase to the right wing tower, where they wouldn't be found.  
Eugene closed the door behind them, sighing. Rapunzel was bright, so hopefully this wouldn't be too painful.   
"Hey, Rapunzel, you know I love you, right?"  
From the window seat, Rapunzel nodded. Eugene sat next to her, taking her hand.   
"I talked to your parents about us being engaged to be married..."  
"What is that?" Rapunzel perked up.  
"When two people decide to live as husband and wife, together, forever," he explained.   
"Like people in my books?"  
"Yea, probably," he chuckled.  
"So, in the boat, you were going to ask me to marry you?"  
Eugene smiled, pulling the ring out again, "Yes, I was. And I still intend too."  
Rapunzel took the ring again and played with it for a few minutes in silence.   
"What are you thinking?" Eugene asked.  
"What do we have to get married? What’s wrong with how we are now?"  
Eugene sighed, "Because if we don't, people will think I'm taking advantage of you and the King and the Queen. They only see me as Flynn Rider. If I commit myself to you, too good, then maybe people will begin to see me as Eugene."  
"Not because you love me or anything, but because you are dying for the acceptance of the people you spent your whole life robbing?"  
Eugene's eyes popped, "Oh no Rapunzel, that's not what I meant...."  
"You want to be Eugene to everyone, not just me. And you need me to get that. I understand."  
"No, Rapunzel, that’s not it at all."  
"Then explain it, Eugene, because I was hoping it would be for more than acceptance, maybe something like, oh, I don't know, love?"   
He looked up at her, his eyes reflecting sincerity, and he took her hands, kissing them, before beginning his proposal, "Before you, Rapunzel, I was lost. No matter what, I was bad. I had to be bad to survive. I was stealing your crown, it was my last heist. I could sell it and never have to work another day in my life. And then I literally ran into you. You are GOOD, innocent, and honest. You were my polar opposite- but everything I wished I could be. You showed me happiness without stuff; you showed me the power of a simple dream. You made me fall in love you with you just by being you. I don't care that you are the princess; I would have stayed with you even if you were still the girl in the tower. Rapunzel everything is different, now that I see you. You are my world now; I will follow you everywhere because I love you. I am the man who found you. I am the man who died for you, and I am the man who will love you for the rest of our lives together," Eugene paused, watching tears stream down Rapunzel's cheek with a triumphant smile, "So, Rapunzel, my girl from the tower, my Princess, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, Eugene, yes!" she gasped, letting him slip the ring on her finger, pulling her in for an embrace.   
"Thank you for accepting me, Rapunzel. I love you."  
"Oh, Eugene, I love you too. Now and forever."


	4. The Accomplice's Revenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate that you're still reading! And I'm sad I still don't own Tangled... oh well, enjoy anyways!

Chapter 4: The Accomplice's Revenge

Rapunzel woke the next morning to Sara opening her blinds, the sunshine pouring into her room.   
"Good morning Rapunzel, did you survive the festivities last night? I trust you were not out too late, m'lady?"  
"Oh, no, Eugene had me back early enough," Rapunzel said, sitting up in her bed, "Oh last night was wonderful Sara, Truly a girl's dream come true." she sighed dreamily.  
"What happened?" Sara asked brightly, sitting on the edge of Rapunzel's bed.   
"Eugene asked me to marry him!"  
Sara gasped, "Wh... Really?"  
"Oh yes! See?" Rapunzel flashed her ring. Sara stared at it in shock, the gorgeous gold band set with a simple, elegant purple amethyst. "Of course I agreed," Rapunzel babbled on, "I really do love him."  
"Yes, of course you do Rapunzel, he is a charming man," Sara agreed, more distracted than usual, "Now up, Princess, you begin your royal training today!"

* * *

 

Sara hustled through the village on the isle. She came across the pub she was supposed to meet her middleman, the man who hired her out to the castle.  
"Sara, my darling!" A brawny man stood to greet her.   
"Hello, Ron," she let him kiss her cheeks. He opened the door to the dark corner pub and led her to a back booth.   
"So, how is business?" Ron asked, ordering them drinks.   
"It's going. I'm fitting in nicely. I've been appointed as the Princess' head Lady in Waiting."  
Ron's eyes widened, "What an excellent position for us. How is Flynn doing?"  
Sara shook her head, "He goes by Eugene now, Ron, and he is soon to be the Prince."  
Ron gagged on his beer, "PRINCE?!"  
"He and the Princess were engaged last night," Sara continued calmly, sipping her wine.  
"The King and Queen are letting him MARRY the Princess?"  
"Yes, it seems he discussed it with them beforehand. He was right gentlemanly about it."  
"Rider isn't a gentleman, he's a thief! A lowlife, not a Prince," Ron snarled, "Men like him don't deserve happiness."  
"What do you suggest then Ron? You know him, worked with him, were betrayed by him, what would hurt him most?"  
Ron smirked, "There is nothing weaker than a criminal in love. Suddenly they're all gallant, fighting to protect their one true love, mushy stuff like that," he paused, rubbing his sideburns absently, "The Princess is our key. Use her to get to Rider. Let's not make this easy for him, eh sis?"  
Sara Stabbington stood up and smiled at her brother, "Of course not, Ron."  
Ron watched his sister walk out of the pub, downing his beer, mumbling, "Men like Rider don't deserve happy endings."

* * *

 

Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, who she had dragged to the library with her. He was aimlessly flipping through a history book, smiling when he saw the portrait of Rapunzel's family shortly before she was kidnapped. He looked up, catching Rapunzel staring at him, smiling dumbly, instead of reading her copy of Corona: A History.   
"Why so perky, Blondie?"  
She darted her eyes, cleared her throat, then proclaiming, "My tutor says I'm a natural Princess!"  
Eugene chuckled, "I could have told you that."  
"Oh, also Sara was thrilled to hear we were engaged! So surprised she dropped my tea!"  
Eugene looked puzzled, "Who is Sara?"  
"Oh, she is my newly appointed head lady in waiting. Such a sweet lady. She helped me into that big dress the first day you know. Also, she calls me Rapunzel, not Princess like everyone else, because she is my first friend."  
"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I would love to meet Sara," Eugene smiled.   
Rapunzel slammed her book shut and hopped up, "Well come on then, let's go meet her!"  
Eugene laughed as she tugged him up, and followed her to the servant's quarters.   
"Sara!" Rapunzel beckoned, standing on her tiptoes. A woman, slightly older than Rapunzel, with freckles and dull red hair moved forward.  
"You called?" she asked, her voice soft and alto.   
Sara caught Eugene's eyes, and watched them pop.  
"Eugene wanted to meet you Sara; he said any friend of mine was his!"  
Sara bowed quickly, "Nice to meet you, sir."  
Eugene crossed his arms an shifted his weight on his back leg, still shocked by the girls normal, but overly familiar, appearance, "The pleasure is all mine, maiden," he pulled Rapunzel close to him, continuing, "I'm sure we're all on the same team here, protecting the Princess and whatnot. I'm sure you will protect her for me when I can't."  
"Of course, sir," Sara said, keeping her eyes down.   
"Promise me," Eugene commanded deeply. Sara finally looked up, making eye contact, and nodded.   
Eugene pulled on Rapunzel's forearm, "Come, love, we're meeting with your parents in a few moments, remember?"  
"Oh yes!" Rapunzel chirped, not paying attention to Sara and Eugene's exchange, "Goodbye Sara! I'll see you before bed!"  
Sara curtsied as the young couple walked out. 

* * *

 

"She looked familiar Pascal," Eugene confided, "Not in a good way."  
The chameleon squeaked, causing Eugene to shake his head, "No, I don't think she is an old fling. It's not that she looked familiar, her features did, she looks like somebody I know."  
Pascal squeaked again.  
"I have many enemies, bud, but I'm trying to leave that all behind." Eugene listened to his pet, 'I won't let anyone hurt Rapunzel, Pascal, not for my past." he sighed, "But Sara is her new, and first friend. Just think if they’re Highnesses judged me on appearance, I probably wouldn't be here. And I have no reason to suspect anything."  
Pascal gave a single chirp.  
"Correct. Yet."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Eugene was enjoying the sunshine, opening his window to the world. A note fluttered from the seal, and onto the window seat. Elegantly written on the front was his former name. 

Flynn Rider  
Without thinking, he tore it open, dread filling his heart.   
Men like you don't deserve happy endings.   
Once a crook, always a crook.   
Watch your back Rider and your blushing bride's too.

Panicked, Eugene pushed out his room and sprinted to Rapunzel's end of the hallway. Bursting through her door, he searched frantically for her, finding her emerging from her wardrobe, wearing her full court dress. Eugene quickly shoved the note into his waistline behind his back.   
"Eugene!" Rapunzel giggled upon seeing him, "What are you doing here?"  
"While a lady is changing is not and appropriate time to call, Sir Fitzherbert," an older lady in waiting scolded.  
Ignoring them all, Eugene pulled Rapunzel into an embrace. "I love you," he kissed her head, "I'll see you in court today." He turned to exited, but stopped when he heard Rapunzel call to him.  
"I love you too Eugene!"  
His heart melted in affection and relief. He had caught Sara's eye in the room as he first burst in. Maybe he could make her an ally instead of writing her off as an enemy. Rapunzel obviously needed protection because of him.   
Sara, however, froze when Eugene slammed into Rapunzel's room. How did he find her out already? She had warned Ron it was silly to pose threats. Just maim the Princess, get off watching Eugene suffer, and then kill him as well. But Ron liked to toy with his victims. Had she been working with Ryan instead, she would already be out of the kingdom and on to her next job. Ryan worked fast, Ron liked to play. Hopefully, though, Eugene wouldn't figure Ron out in time. Hopefully he never figures out who she is. 

 

* * *

 

Rapunzel smoothed out her large gold gown. The crown resting on her head was heavy, but her tutor said she would get used to it. Rapunzel check herself again: back straight, ankle crossed, chin up, face impassive.  
Court life was boring. The nobles were all trying to win her favor, and it was petty and sad. Rapunzel enjoyed it much more when the commoners came in. They were grateful for their attention. The nobles were complacent.   
Her engagement was announced, and none of the nobles were happy. Flynn Rider had robbed each in the past and none were all too pleased he would soon be their better.   
Eugene managed to take it all in stride, appearing regal and proud before the stony applause.   
"I don't want to invite any of these people to my wedding," Rapunzel whispered to the Queen.   
"We'll talk about it later, darling," Irene mumbled back.   
Eugene chuckled. If Rapunzel had her way, she would invite the Snuggly Duckling's crew and no one more.   
Eugene shifted in his seat. Only an hour left until he could stop being on display. Gawked at by the powerful he used to rob. He sighed. It was going to be a long hour. 

* * *

 

Ron watched Sara as she quickly walked up to him. Her hood on her cap was up, her eyes down. She blended in well. She was the perfect accessory to his crime. Maybe she wasn't as emotionally attached to destroying Flynn Rider as he was, but it wasn't as if she had to do the dirty work. He would be the one who killed Rider.  
"Sister, what information do you have?" he asked, embracing her.   
"He found your note. He has ordered extra guards for our Princess. He has no consideration for his own safety. He refused the guards the Royals offered him. Also, he has commissioned me to be his spy, and to take care of the Princess when he isn't around. Of course, I agreed, but how can I keep being a good guy and a bad guy at the same time?"  
Ron chuckled, "Just observe Rider. He seems to have the style down pat."  
Sara sat down, "What if I don't want the Princess to die? She is charming, and innocent, and funny," she smiled fondly, "She wasn't part of whom Sir Fitzherbert..."  
"Who?" Ron snapped, his eyes squinting at her.  
"In... in the castle we call him Sir... Sir Fitzherbert," Sara stuttered, alarmed by her brother's tone.   
"Don't name it, sister, then you'll get attached to it," he snarled, "Just like you're doing to the Princess. Try to remember what Rider did to Ryan and me; how he left us be captured, how he made off with the crown, and eventually the girl. That could be us, in there, smoozing with the big wigs, all the riches of the kingdom of our disposal. But Rider got greedy, and left us as bait. Just keep rolling with my plan, Sara, and everything will work out for our family better in the end."

* * *

 

"I love you," Eugene mumbled, tucking her under his arm.  
"I love you too," she answered, "But I have a question."  
"What's that Goldie?" he asked, playing with her spiked hair.   
"When can we do that thing again?  
Eugene snorted, "Ah, what thing Rapunzel?"  
"That thing we did in my tower! What did you call it, sex?"  
Eugene turned red, "After we get married," he answered gruffly.   
Rapunzel was quiet, "Why can't we now?"  
"Because, I'm trying to stay on your parent's good side. They weren't happy at wall when I told them about the first time..."  
"YOU TOLD THEM?!" Rapunzel gasped, horrified.   
"Well, yea, they asked for the truth, so I told them everything. It was one of the reasons they let me marry you..."  
"What?" she asked, her face scrunching in confusion.  
Eugene realized that might not have been the best way to put why they were engaged, "No, no Rapunzel, I would have asked even if we hadn't..."  
"So they're right?"  
"Who’s right?"  
"The rumors, about you having sex with me just to be the Prince. They say you stole my virginity, my maidenhead? They say you took it just to live in a castle."  
"Where did you hear that?" Eugene asked, shifting to face her.  
"Just people around the castle," she mumbled.   
"And you believed them?" he asked again, hurt stinging his voice.   
"Sometimes, when I hear something often enough, it sounds right. And, when I do try to defend you, they chuckle and say, 'you just wait dear.'"  
Eugene shook his head, "We made love, Rapunzel, because we love each other. We had just survived a terrible ordeal and we fell into each other's arms. I didn't do it to get anything from you! I didn't even know you were the Princess then. I did it because I love you."  
Rapunzel nodded, ashamed.   
"And, Goldie, people are going to say a lot about me. Don't believe it all. And if you really want to know the absolute truth, please just ask me. I have nothing to hide from you."  
"Okay, Eugene," she gave him a small smile. He gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly.  
"You don't know too much about my past Rapunzel. Don't let other people tell you who I used to be. Don't let them take you away from me."


	5. The Criminal Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good stuff now! Thanks for reading, and I still don't own Tangled.

Chapter 5: The Criminal Weakness

Three weeks later, Eugene was fitting for his wedding attire. He was moved, measured, and tired. The King had him training with the Royal Guards. Although a quick learner, he was tired and weary from the sheer amount of activity and studies involved.   
Rapunzel had been frantic, talking to him late into the night, trying to be part of her wedding planning, but no one listened to her. All the snobby nobles were invited, and the Snuggly Duckling crew only received invitations to the reception. At least they were invited at all. Bridesmaids and groomsmen were appointed, ring bearers and flower girls children of nobles. Rapunzel was beside herself. This was not her wedding.   
"You have something on your mind, Eugene?" The King asked, walking into the changing room.   
"Was your wedding so stiff? Eugene questioned, "Was your wedding so out of your control?"  
The King chuckled, "Even if you were a peasant, you wouldn't have any control of your wedding Fitzherbert."  
Eugene smiled, "Yes, I suppose, but Rapunzel would have more."  
Kyle nodded in agreement, "Yes, unfortunately this is not your dream wedding. Of course it will be elegant, sophisticated, and the party of the century, but it won't be yours."  
"Can't you just order the nobles to listen to Rapunzel," Eugene pleaded, "can't she just order them?"  
"They take advantage of her weak voice," the King grumbled, "I can't really say much to the noble women. They would just scold me for overstepping my boundaries as a man. However, I'll mention something to Irene. As I'm sure you know, she can strike fear into the bravest of hearts."  
Eugene smiled his thanks, stepping off the stool, his wedding uniform fitting to perfection. The King came up behind Eugene, slightly taller than him, and clapped him on the shoulder. Their reflections were regal, both looking cocky, powerful, and Eugene a little bit smug.   
"You are a true Prince of Corona, my son." Kyle lifted the giant gold sun medallion he wore over his head, and draped it around Eugene's shoulders. The crest rested with a solid thud on his chest. Suddenly, Eugene saw himself as the future Prince, the future King of Corona. It had all been true before, but now he felt it in his heart, that he was really marrying a Princess, really becoming royalty. This was real. This was his fairytale. He was going to have his happy ending. 

***

Gaston handed Sara the tray with Rapunzel's evening tea on it.   
"Are you excited for the Royal wedding, precious?" he asked, his nasally voice scraping Sara's ears.   
"Yes, sir, just a week now." she turned to take the tray.  
"Yes, yes. Say, do keep your ears peeled, my love. Rumor has it that some nobles are trying to, uh, remove, Flynn Rider from the picture."  
Sara stiffened, but nodded.   
"And we wouldn't want the good Sir Fitzherbert to get hurt, now would we?" Gaston breathed, the pleasure hardly disguised in his voice.   
"No, sir, 'course not," Sara mumbled, and then scampered out of the kitchen. Who wasn't in a plan to oust Eugene Fitzherbert? How lonely it must be to be him, Sara thought.   
She continued down the hall and up the stairs. She pushed the bedroom doors open to find the Princess staring at her reflection, crown on her head.   
"Rapunzel, what on earth are you doing?" Sara laughed.   
"It's strange to be a Princess. Especially after being nothing, you know?" she mused, her eyes never leaving her mirrored self.   
"No, dear Princess, I will always be nothing," Sara replied, placing the tray on the coffee table in Rapunzel's reading nook.  
"Oh no you won't!" Rapunzel smiled, "I've got great news! You've finally been approved to be my Maid of honor!"  
Sara laughed, truly pleased, "Why Rapunzel, what an honor!"  
"Yes! Now the whole Kingdom will know you are my best friend!" she jumped up, twirling childishly.   
"Well, I am excited Princess, but you need to calm down and drink your evening tea." Sara handed her the glass.  
Rapunzel took her favorite teacup and gulped some tea down, "Mmmm, blueberry! So spring...""'  
"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Sara turned from making her bed to see Rapunzel wide eyed and ashen face. "Princess?" Sara moved to Rapunzel's side, but not before she collapsed, teacup and crown shattering on the stone floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and blood began to ooze from her nose.   
Sara shrieked at the top of her lungs. 

***

Eugene saw the commotion outside Rapunzel's room. Maybe she was trying on her wedding dress. He smiled; of course, everyone would want to see that. Not him, He wanted to be hit with her beauty when she...  
"Sir Fitzherbert!" A guard grabbed his forearm.  
"Woo buddy," Eugene gasped, putting his arms up in peace.  
"It's the Princess, Sir,"  
"What?"  
"We.... She..." the guard stammered. Eugene pushed past him and into her room. His heart leaped into his throat.   
Surrounded by the King, Queen, a doctor, and Sara, lay Rapunzel, white as a ghost, coughing up blood, her eyes closed and breathing frantic.  
Eugene turned on a nurse in the room, "What happened?" he snarled.  
"She's been poisoned, Sir," she answered calmly.  
"Why?" Eugene raised his voice, turning the members of her vigil, "How did it happen?!"  
Sara whimpered, "The tea... sir the tea..."  
Eugene pushed the doctor out of his way, and collapsed to his knees by Rapunzel's side.   
"There is nothing...."  
"Stop." Eugene interrupted the Queen.   
Silence engulfed the room, the only sound was Rapunzel's raspy, weak breathing. He stroked her hair, taking her clammy hand, "I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "I'm so sorry..."  
"Song...." Rapunzel gasped, her eyes barely opening to look at him, "...my song..."  
Eugene looked up, the others in the room shocked. They hadn't known she was still conscious.   
... If she thought it would work...  
"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine..."  
The Queen gasped, watching her daughter's body glow gold, lighting up the room. Eugene's deep voice continued, hope rising in his chest.  
"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..."  
The room was silent as Rapunzel took a deep breath, and the color returned to her face. Eugene picked her up, pushing past her sobbing parents and a sobbing Sara. He laid her in the bed, smoothing back her hair. She seemed to be passed out now, her head lolling to the side. But her breathing was normal, and the blood had disappeared.   
In a flash, Eugene slammed Sara against the wall, his forearm in her throat, growling, "What did you do?"  
Sara whimpered, trying to pry him off her, her feet kicking furiously at him.  
"Who gave you that tea tonight?"  
"G...Gaston..." she choked. The king gasped, his face losing all color. Eugene lifted his arm, dropping Sara into a gasping heap on the ground, another maid rushing to her side.   
"Eugene," the King whispered.  
"You better come with me if you don't want me to kill him," Eugene warned.   
The King looked back at Irene, who nodded, stroking Rapunzel's hair.  
Eugene sprinted up the hall and down the stairs; the King and his guards close behind. Eugene threw open the doors to the kitchen.  
Gaston lay against the cupboard, an arrow sticking out of his chest, eyelids fluttering. Eugene knelt down and grabbed him by the collar, "Do yourself a favor old man, and tell me why you poisoned Rapunzel's tea."  
"No, no, no,” he rasped.  
Eugene moved his face closer and growled, "Tell me."  
As the King shoved his way into the kitchen, Gaston finally breathed, "Stabbington."

***

Eugene stroked Rapunzel's hair, humming her song, jumping at every movement. Rapunzel shifted, snuggling deeper into him.   
Stabbington.   
Eugene would never sleep again. Not if the brothers were hunting for him. A thief knows a thief. Eugene knew they were going to kill him, stealing what he treasured most in his life now- Rapunzel.  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing her hair and wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder, "And I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I swear, I'll protect you, no matter what."

***

"How could you?" Sara hissed. She had cornered Ron in an alley behind the castle as he was coming back from killing Gaston. "You nearly killed her!"  
Ron blinked, "Why, yes, isn't that the plan?"  
Sara watched as Ron took out his crossbow, stroking the polished wood lovingly. She knew it wasn't any crossbow; this one was special made, half the size of regular ones, easily concealable on one's back under a cloak. Ron had designed an array of arrows to go with this, from regular, hyper sharp shots to one that splintered on impact. This crossbow was his weapon of choice, his baby. And it was highly effective.   
She shook her head, "No, Ron, kill Flynn if you must," she grumbled, "But leave the Princess out of this. She deserves her happiness."  
"My, my, my, getting a bit attached now are we?" he chuckled.  
"She is kind and innocent. She has no idea about his past. She doesn't know Flynn. She knows Eugene. Don't kill her for being naive."  
"Look, sis, go big or go home. I'm almost finished designing an arrow for this baby that will take out the entire Royal family," Ron smirked.  
"Well count me out! I signed up to kill Flynn, not the King and Queen, and definitely not Rapunzel."  
"No, Sara. You’re in baby, in all the way. And you're going to get me and Ryan into that wedding."  
"Ron, Gaston let your name slip before he died, they'll be looking for you guys," Sara warned.  
"You just get me into the party sissy. I'll take care of the rest."

***

Rapunzel claimed she didn't remember anything after her tea. but the way she petted her hair, flinched when left along with her thoughts for too long, and gave sideways, wary glances to Eugene made him decide whatever was going on in her body with the poison wasn't pleasant.   
"Rapunzel," he murmured, touching her leg. It was as if he electrocuted her, the way she jumped.   
She steadied herself then looked at him with a wavering smile, "Yes, love?"  
He looked at her, a concern smile on his face, "How are you?"  
"Jumpy, apparently," she chuckled, but hollowly.   
"What's on your mind?" he asked. Immediately he saw hesitation on her pale face. "Please, Rapunzel, I need to know. You can trust me."  
She considered the offer. After a minute with her thoughts, she faced him and said, "That was your fault."  
No question, just a pure, factual statement. No hope that there could be another answer, a simple sentence. Eugene looked down, but gave her an equally simple answer, "Yes."  
Rapunzel nodded, as if he confirmed her suspicion. "Because nobody likes you."  
Eugene agreed, "Let's just assume for the moment that nobody I used to work with likes me."  
"It's not that they don't like you," Rapunzel said softly, crawling over to Eugene's side of the bed and plopping down in his lap, their chests together, "They don't like Flynn."  
Eugene, struggling not to let the scent of her drive him mad, scooted her out of his lap, pulled himself into an Indian sit, watching her do the same. He took her hands, and looked at her seriously, "Honey, I need you to listen to me very carefully." Rapunzel gazed at him intently.  
"I am Flynn Rider. I am also Eugene Fitzherbert. Anyone who hated Flynn Rider is going to hate Eugene Fitzherbert. Unfortunately, Flynn didn't make many friends."  
"But my parents like you as Eugene! And they hated Flynn the most!" Rapunzel interrupted.   
"They tolerate me, Rapunzel, because you like me, and they don't want to lose you again. It will take me years for your parents to not see me as Flynn. And I'll be around them a lot. Just think of all those people I stole from, all the "partners" I cheated? And for them to see me at the top, to see me be happy? They just think I've cheated again. Once a thief, always a thief. And no matter what I do, some people in the kingdom with never forget who I was. People will always want to hurt me. Because no matter what my name may be, or what fancy title is in front of it, I was a criminal who got away with everything, and I don't deserve a happy ending, men like me just don't get happiness."  
"Eugene..." Rapunzel hummed, tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Now," he continued, "Now I'm just a criminal with a weakness that I never used to have. People will use you; hurt you, to get to me. Because of my past, you will, you have suffered! They know, they can see that I am a criminal in love. They know, I would do anything for you."  
He grabbed the hand she put on his cheek, nudging his nose into it, staring into her green, innocent eyes, tears swimming into his vision.   
"But I promise you, Rapunzel, I will NOT let them hurt you. I will protect you, because without you, I am nothing. I am the shell of a human without your light energy and love. You have brightened my dark world, and I won't let anybody extinguish that. No one will touch you, Rapunzel, because they will never get by me. I will fight for you, to keep you safe and..."  
Rapunzel kissed him, his promises swirling in the air around them. She clutched his face, pulling it as close to her as she could. Her tears still flowed, mixed with the intense kiss to create a salty lust.   
She pulled away breathless and whispered, "Flynn Rider, Eugene Fitzherbert, I love you. Whoever you have been, whoever you are now, and whoever you will become. You saved my life. You deserve everything that I am, and a happy ending. No matter what promises you make, no matter what happens, remember that I love you, always and forever."  
Eugene sniffed, and wiped her cheek dry with his thumb, "I love you too Rapunzel, more than my own life."

* * *

 

The wedding was tomorrow. Sara had secured her brother's entrance. Now all she had to do was wait. She knew once her brother's deed was done, she would have to leave, fast. She knew she would somehow be found out, and she wanted to be way out of Corona when that happened. She had a feeling her brother's "big" plan to get all the Royals would fall a bit short, but she was interested to see what he had created to achieve that. At least, she was interested to see what he would do to Flynn Rider.


	6. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with my story! And again, I still don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The Wedding

Rapunzel smiled as her gorgeous wedding dress was slipped over her head. It fell heavily around her, and immediately the noble women who had the honor of helping her get ready fluffed, straightened, and adjusted the gown. As Rapunzel gazed at her reflection, she turned bright red. She looked stunning, and embarrassed because she thought so. But her cream dress with gold accents hugged her body in all the right places, and widened elegantly at her waist. Gold silk buttons lined her back and all the way down to her majestic train, ending in the golden sun design that edged it.   
She looked like a Princess.   
"Oh, Rapunzel," Irene sighed, walking into the prep room, "You look elegant."  
"Thanks Mom!" she chirped  
"Are you ready?" Irene asked, helping her daughter off the pedestal.   
Oh, yes! Eugene and I are meant to be, I couldn't be more excited. I'm ready for forever."  
"I am happy for you, my child," Irene smiled. Daughter and mother shared a quiet moment, both knowing that without Eugene, this moment would have never happened.  
"Okay, okay, enough of that!" Irene wiped her eyes, and then clapped, "time for presents!"  
"Presents?" asked Rapunzel, her eyes growing wide.   
"Yes, child, traditional bridal gifts," Irene laughed at her daughter's amusement.   
Sara and two flower girls entered the room.  
"Oh Sara! So glad your dress fits so beautifully!" Rapunzel exclaimed, grabbing her elbow in greeting.  
"Thank you, Princess," Sara said, aware of the Queen's presence.  
One of the flower girls stepped forward, "For you Princess, something old." she handed Rapunzel a veil, a cream-colored cathedral veil, which flowed down her back, "As long as your golden hair was," the girl finished.  
"Thank you," Rapunzel said quietly, letting the maid pin it on under her crown.   
"We searched the entire kingdom for one to match your dress. We finally found one at this young lady's grandmother's house." Irene explained.   
"'Twas me grandmother's" the girl mumbled.   
"Well, thank you little one," Rapunzel said again.  
The other girl stepped forward, "Something new!" she said, handing Rapunzel a bouquet of fresh spring flowers. She buried her face into the flowers, inhaling their sweet scent.   
"And from me, something borrowed," Irene said, stepping forward. She unhooked her small gold sun necklace, and connected it behind Rapunzel’s neck. It hit just where her dress covered her bust.  
"Thank you, Mom," Rapunzel whispered, picking up the charm and looking at it.   
"And from me," Sara smiled, "Something blue," she handed Rapunzel two small but regal sapphire earrings. "It may not be much..."  
"No, no!" Rapunzel sighed, putting them in, "they're perfect."  
Rapunzel looked at herself and smiled.  
Now she looked like more than a Princess. She looked like a bride.  
"Thanks to all of you!" she said, beaming.   
With a quick knock, Kyle entered the room, "Alright ladies, it's nearly time to go!"  
Irene kissed Rapunzel on the cheek, "I'll see you in there darling." Sara and the flower girls followed the Queen out of the room.   
Kyle looked over his daughter and smiled tearfully.  
"Aw, Dad, don't cry!" Rapunzel said, wiping away a tear.   
He placed a tender hand on her cheek, "I never thought I would have this moment Rapunzel, this is a miracle," he kissed his daughter's head, "You are my miracle."  
"Aw, Daddy!" She wound her arms around his thick waist, hugging him tightly.   
He embraced her back, but before long, said, "Come Rapunzel, I have to give you a way to that thief now."   
Rapunzel whacked him with her flowers.  
"I'm kidding," Kyle chuckled, leading Rapunzel down the hallway and to the chapel. 

* * *

 

Eugene was pacing the floor. His wedding was going to start any second. He chuckled to himself. Flynn Rider, tying to knot. Who would have thought? He pulled at his collar, suddenly it felt very tight.   
The young count appointed as his groomsman eyes him miserably, "Worried Rider?" he sneered, "Got a conscious after all? Know you don't belong here?"  
Eugene shot a steel glance at the man, "I'd just watch my pockets if I were you." The man immediately patted his pockets down, making Eugene smirk.   
"Alright, men," the old pastor dressed in his most stately garb waddled between them. "It's time to get started. Count McHenry, if you would," the pastor nodded towards the side entrance of the chapel. The count adjusted his military uniform, and then walked in.   
The pastor faced Eugene solemnly, "These marriage oaths you are about to take are oaths of God, son."  
"I am aware of that, Father," Eugene replied, keeping his eyes down so the clergyman wouldn’t see him roll them.   
"Very well then," the man beckoned towards the door, "After you, Sir Fitzherbert."  
Eugene gave himself one last pep talk, and then walked through the door, up in front of the kingdom and to his place to the left of the Count.  
Today was a very big day. This was really happening.   
He grinned. 

* * *

 

Ron took his seat, squeezing himself beside an old duchess and her daughter. Aisle seat. Excellent. At least now, he could attempt to get away. He eyed his twin Ryan, on the other side of the packed chapel. Also in an aisle seat. Sara did well. He settled in, not taking off his dress cape. Underneath was his weapon of choice, his precious crossbow. Ryan had one too, ready to use. Ron would let Rider have his kiss, but then he would die. With Ryan on the other side, they would hopefully take out the whole Royal family. It would be too easy; they would all be up there, the King and Queen presiding over the ceremony on their dais. This was not an opportunity to pass up. Rom smiled as the music began and Rider walked into the chapel, a stupid grin on his face.   
Easy, Ron thought, too easy. 

* * *

 

Rapunzel stood close to her father. She was the last in line to go. The longer she waited, the more nervous she became. First, the music began and the entire population stood up. Next, her mother began the procession, her regal air papal as the crowd hummed. The darling flower girls followed, skipping as they spread the flowers petals about haphazardly. With a quick smile back, Sara advanced next, making quite the stir. Mumbles began about the servant girl turned maid of honor. Sara wished they would stop, she wished they knew she was the villain.   
The song changed tune, and a hush fell over the entire congregation. The bride was stunning, the King smiling widely as he led his daughter down the aisle. Rapunzel, however, was radiant. Her excitement was hardly contained as she took small, measured steps down the aisle. All she saw was Eugene. He was everything in her line of sight. And he was entranced, his mouth hanging open, staring back at her. He quickly composed himself and beamed. No one was ever going to wipe this stupid grin off his face. He would always be happy.   
Finally, Rapunzel reached Eugene. He stepped down and shook the King's hand, surprised to find his eyes full of tears. Rapunzel kissed her father on the cheek, and then took Eugene's hand. He led her to the platform they were standing on. The King moved behind them, sitting in the High Throne of Corona.   
"Hi!" Rapunzel whispered giddily.   
"Hey Goldie," Eugene whispered back, "you look gorgeous-"  
"Dearly, beloved," the pastor began to drone.   
Sara glance around anxiously, when she saw her brothers she felt relief and anger. Relief because it was not easy to get two tickets for unknown guests. She was thankful they hadn't gone to waste. Despite that, she was angry because she knew what was supposed to happen during the service, and she was up there. Did her brothers really disregard her life so much? Sara found herself afraid to answer that question...  
Ron watched the ceremony with disinterest. The blessings, the vows, the exchange of the final ring, the unity candle. Then suddenly, things got interesting.   
The King and Queen descended from their dais, an usher following them. On the gold velvet pillow, the user carried was the Corona's Prince Crown, not worn since the King himself was a young man.   
They were going to crown him Prince before he kissed the bride? Ron froze. If they did that, he would be idolized after he was killed, martyred after he died, the shortest reigning Prince! He would be remembered! Thieves don't deserve recognition. Rider didn't deserve to be a Prince.   
Ron stood up, whipping off his cloak and pulling his crossbow off his back. He walked to the front of the ceremony and locked an arrow into place from the small quiver on his hip.   
"RIDER!" he bellowed, holding up his crossbow.  
Eugene turned around and made eye contact with him, "Stabbington?" the fear spread quickly on his face.   
The entire congregation froze, and without a doubt heard Ron growl, "Men like you don't deserve happy endings."  
He released his bow. The arrow flying towards the group, suddenly splitting into three, spinning towards the wedding party.  
He released a second arrow before a member of the guard finally tackled him, laughing manically. 

* * *

 

Rapunzel saw what was happening, but was so paralyzed by fear she couldn't move. She saw the Stabbington brothers emerge from the crowd. She saw them fire their bows, arrows moving to her.   
Things got slower though, as the guards ran in, retraining the brothers before they could do more damage.   
She felt someone push her down the stairs of their platform, shouting, "Get DOWN Rapunzel!" She landed painfully on her shoulder. She winced as she sat up, glancing to where she used to be standing.   
If time could go slower, it did. Rapunzel watched as an arrow sunk itself into flesh up to its fletching, another rip through a sleeve. She watched as Eugene slowly, slowly thudded to the floor, blood staining his cream wedding suit.   
An earth shattering, high-pitched wail brought time back up to speed. It was a full minute before Rapunzel realized the horrible, desperate shriek belonged to her.

* * *

 

Rapunzel scrambled up the steps, kneeling beside Eugene. The arrow was deep in the left side of his chest, his breath coming in quick, short gasps. He caught her eye, and his whole being relaxed.  
"You're okay...,” he mumbled.   
"Yes, yes," Rapunzel sobbed, her hand fluttering uselessly.   
"Good," he sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Eugene," she pleaded, finally settling on placing a hand on either side of the arrow, the feathers between her thumbs.  
"Rapunzel..."  
"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..." She glanced down. Usually, by this time in her incarnation, something began to happen.   
Nothing was happening.  
She continued frantically, "Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.."  
Eugene still laid there, blood trickling out of his nose and mouth.  
"Why won't it work?" Rapunzel sobbed, "What's wrong!"  
"Rapunzel..." With every bit of wavering strength he had, he placed a dirtied hand on her cheek, "Rapunzel, maybe... it’s because your magic... it's different now... Maybe I only got... got one chance..." He sucked down air, and began coughing, spewing blood all over her dress and his uniform.   
He gasped again, this time only enough air to say, "I love you..."  
Rapunzel continued weeping, "I love you too Eugene, I love you so much."  
As medical men surrounded them, Rapunzel saw the blood flow faster, from his wounds, his mouth, his nose.   
As they picked him up and moved him onto a cot, Eugene groaned, "Rapunzel- more than my own life."  
Rapunzel remained kneeling next to the pool of blood Eugene had left behind. She was shaking violently, staring at her blood stained hands.  
She felt someone touch her shoulder, and finally moved to see her mother behind her, seemingly untouched by the tragedy. But Rapunzel saw such profound pain in the Queen's eyes, such a deep sadness, that it renewed her weeping.  
Irene leaned down and hoisted her daughter to stand, then tucked her under her arm.  
"Come, darling, hush child, everything will be alright, you'll see. Let's get you cleaned up, you'll feel better after a bath my child. Everything will be okay, Rapunzel." the Queen's usually confident voice quivered with emotion. She blocked Rapunzel's view, not letting her see her father, with two arrows sticking through his upper arm, or Count McHenry, an arrow lodged in his thigh, or the bodies of the pastor, the usher, and Sara, her golden gown now forever stained with the evil of her brothers.


	7. The Long Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end! Thanks for reading. And I still don't own Tangled. Which is sad.

Chapter 7: The Long Wait

Irene led Rapunzel to her bedroom, cooing comforting sounds and rubbing her shoulders. Rapunzel stared at her bloodied hands the whole way. Stunned.   
Upon entering the room, Irene sent the servants away, sat Rapunzel down on her bed, and started a warm bath. She quickly undid Rapunzel's dress, letting the blood soaked gown fall limp to the ground. She helped Rapunzel take off her jewelry and undergarments, until she was stark naked.   
"To the bath, darling," Irene coaxed. Rapunzel followed obediently. First, drawing a small bucket of warm, sudsy water from the bath, Irene scrubbed Rapunzel's hands viciously, removing all of the blood. Next, she led Rapunzel to the tub. She let her soak, playing with Rapunzel’s hair, and humming her haunting song. Rapunzel sunk into the water, washing away the grime, tears, and blood from her body.   
"That arrow was deep?"  
Softly, Irene answered, "Yes, darling, it was."  
"And he coughed blood on me?"  
Again, "Yes, dear, he did.  
Finally, Rapunzel looked at her mother, "Will Eugene survive?"  
Irene sighed before replying, "Yes, child, Eugene Fitzherbert loves you too much to die like this, to die tonight. Prince Eugene will live."

* * *

 

Eugene felt himself be carried away from the chapel. His whole body screamed in pain, demanding to be released into the darkness. But he refused to give in. He fought himself. He was aware how serious his injuries were. He fought to keep breathing, fought to keep his heart beating.   
Breathe in Breathe out.   
Beat. Beat. Tha-dum. Tha-dum.  
He felt his body be transferred from a moving surface to a stationary surface. The movement caused the arrow to wiggle in his chest. He moaned.   
"I hear you, Mr. Fitzherbert," a doctor's voice said, "I'm Dr. Jennifer Cars, and I'm here to fix you."  
Eugene moaned again, fountaining blood out of his mouth.   
"Okay, kid, this is going to hurt," the doctor warned.   
Eugene felt the doctor grab the feathers of the arrow, and then ripped it back out of his chest.   
He roared in pain. His whole body twisted and jerked. He could feel new, warm blood oozing out of the wound. He heard a sloshing sound, and felt something wet make contact with his skin. His chest, his wound started to burn. Slowly, the burning seeped into his body, until he swore they were trying to cook his heart. He tried to rip at his chest, but found his hands had been restrained.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Beat. Beat. Tha-dum. Tha-dum.  
Eugene fought the darkness, but the pain searing through his chest, heart, lungs, made the black advance faster, until he held on to his consciousness with his fingertips.   
"Rapunzel..." he moaned.   
Finally, darkness won. He heard his heart beat one more time. And then, he was lost.   
Tha-dum. 

* * *

 

Rapunzel waited outside the hospital wing of the castle. Despite wearing a heavy nightgown and wrapped in a shawl, Rapunzel shook. Her right arm was in a quick sling, she had apparently sprung her shoulder in the fall. The nurses of the hospital ward kept trying to give her herbs to help with the pain, the anxiety, or to help her sleep. She refused. The numbing pain in her arm is what kept this real. It kept her from pinching herself. She needed to know that this was real, it wasn't just a nightmare.   
Her mother had gone a while ago to sit with her father. He had apparently been hit in the arm by two arrows. The pastor was dead; the poor usher boy was dead. Sara, her first friend, was dead. Though Irene told Rapunzel that Sara had jumped in front of the arrows coming at her, she had shielded the Queen with her body.   
Rapunzel choked on a new sob. She sat alone, because no one knew what to do with the shaking, half-wed princess in the hallway.   
Maybe I only got one chance with you, he said, your magic is different now.   
That didn't stop Rapunzel from humming her song, closing her eyes tightly, and sending any magical thoughts she had left to Eugene. He had to live. She needed him to live, so she could live.   
Eventually, Rapunzel fell asleep on her bench, still shaking. At least in her sleep, she couldn’t feel her pain. 

 

* * *

 

A warm hand shook Rapunzel's good shoulder, rousing her from her sleep.   
"Hello, darling," her mother smiled softly.   
"Mom," Rapunzel struggled up into a sitting position, "Is Dad okay?"  
"Oh yes, Rapunzel, just a bit woozy from the pain killing herbs," Irene sat next to Rapunzel, gathering up her daughter to her, "Have you heard anything about Eugene, love?"  
Rapunzel rubbed sleep from her eyes, "I've been asleep. If anyone has come out, they didn't wake me up."  
Irene stood up and smoothed out her dress.  
"Mom, you haven't changed from your dress..."  
Irene gave her a weary smile, "I've been taking care of my family," she kissed Rapunzel's head, "I'll go ask Dr. Cars about Eugene."   
Rapunzel sat, wide-awake and alone again. Her shoulder throbbed, the pain more intense than last night. But again, she clung to the pain, to the reality of her situation. Eugene could be... Rapunzel felt her throat tighten, not even able to think the world. He was alive he had to be. He wouldn't die. He loved her too much.   
She heard two sets of footsteps. She looked up to see her mother walking with a stern looking middle-aged woman.   
"Princess, I'm Dr. Cars," the doctor bowed, "It's an honor."   
Rapunzel gave her a weak grin  
"So, let's talk about Eugene, You're Highness," she started, sitting next to Rapunzel, "he is alive, and he is surviving..."  
Rapunzel burst into tears of relief, burying her face in her hands.  
"But..." Dr. Cars said slowly.   
Rapunzel looked up, her tears still flowing, "But?"  
"He isn't out of the woods yet. He lost a tremendous amount of blood, and the wound is extremely deep. The chance for infection is very high."  
Rapunzel nodded, soaking the information in.   
Dr. Cars patted her on the knee, "But he is alive."  
"That’s the best news I've heard in hours," Rapunzel whispered.   
"You can come back to see him anytime, you’re Majesty." Dr. Cars stood up, bowed quickly to the royals, and walked back behind the white doors.   
Rapunzel got up quickly, wrapping the shawl tight around her and ran her fingers through her hair. She began to follow the path Dr. Cars took. But she suddenly felt nervous, turning back to see her mother's calm, re-assuring smile.  
"Go, Rapunzel," she whispered.   
Rapunzel walked through the doors and into the sterile world where Eugene was hiding. 

* * *

 

A kindly nurse directed Rapunzel to Eugene’s room. She walked in, closed the door, and stepped to his bedside. He had his eyes closed, but she couldn't tell if he was asleep, or drugged into oblivion. She examined his body. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his bicep, where the first arrow grazed his skin. He was topless, but heavy gauze was wrapped around his chest, and more wrapped across his shoulder to chest. She could see the pale red stain on the stark white bandage. He was still bleeding; the wound wasn't clotting the way it should.  
She heard him moan, coming out of his stupor. His eyes opened heavily, and Rapunzel knew he was taking heavy pain killing herbs.   
"Goldie?" he mumbled, barely moving his neck her direction.  
"Eugene," she gasped, "Eugene I'm right here."  
He lolled his head over to see her, and his eyes opened wider, "It really is you this time?"  
She nodded, "This time?"  
"I've been dreaming," he mumbled, "I see you, I hear you, but I can't find you."  
She touched his cheek gently, "I'm here now," she whispered.  
He looked her over slowly, inch by inch, frowning when he saw her sling, "What happened?" he nudged his head towards her arm.   
"I sprained my shoulder when you pushed me down the stairs,"  
Despite the drugs, she saw his eyes turn to concerned.  
"But I'm fine, I promise, it hardly hurts," she reassured him, "How are you feeling?"  
"I feel like I'm swimming, floating. Everything is loose, but my chest, and my arm, they're so tight. It doesn't matter how much ginger syrup I take, or chamomile tea I drink, I can't get away from the tight pain."  
He moaned again, this time loud enough for a nurse to hear him. She came in, gave him a considerable dose of ginger syrup, and left quietly.   
They didn't speak. She just held his hand, and watched as the drugs dragged him into another hazy stupor, leaving Rapunzel alone again. But now, she could see him breath, feel his warm hands, and hear his small groans. Eugene was alive, and that was all she needed to know. 

* * *

 

Irene gently guided Kyle back to their suite. His upper arm was wrapped tightly, and his whole arm in a sling. He stumbled a bit, fighting off the last bit of ginger syrup in his system. He may be in pain, but he needed to think straight. A plan needed to be put into action immediately. Very few people actually saw what happened. Irene informed him that a popular rumor was that he, Rapunzel, and Eugene were all dead. Mourning shrouds blanketed the kingdom. Irene was fending off ambassadors coming to question her. Kyle had to set things straight immediately.   
"Tomorrow," Irene said sternly, closing the bedroom door.  
"Irene," he groaned.  
"Just, stop." Irene interrupted, "its 11 pm Kyle. We've just survived a terrible ordeal. I have been up for 72 hours straight. No rest. I am still in the gown I wore to the wedding!" She took a staggered breath, "Between you, Rapunzel, Eugene, and the throng of idiots demanding to know if the King of Corona is dead, I have spent every ounce of energy I have. I don't think I have the strength to handle anything else this very second."  
Kyle looked sadly at his wife. Despite her disheveled look, she still wore her crown. She was still a Queen. But as he examined her closer, he noticed her eyes were dull, her aging appearance evidence that the years, and the last few hours, had etched her face. Irene sighed, sitting next to Kyle on their bed.   
"All I want right now, is to get into my pajamas and get into bed, and feel your strong, safe arms, and sleep. I need to feel safe again, Kyle. I just need to stop and feel protected. I've been protecting everyone since the wedding. I don't care about the citizens, I don't care about the diplomats, I do care about you, and us. And right now, we need this moment. Please, Kyle."  
Kyle patted his wife's cheek and kissed her head.  
"I love you, Irene. Thank you for being strong."  
She looked up tearfully.  
"Now go put on your pajamas, and my arms, well, arm, will be ready to protect you when you come back."  
"Thank you, Kyle." Irene moved quickly to their bathroom, getting ready to sleep

* * *

 

Someone was rubbing her shoulder. Now playing with her hair, caressing her cheek.  
She opened her eyes and raised her head, relief flooding her face when she Eugene looking back at her. More aware than the night before. When she looked him over, she was shocked to see the gauze covering the wound soaked in blood.  
"Eugene!" she gasped. He looked down, then back up.  
"It's fine Goldie. They'll come clean me up in a minute."  
"It's so much blood." she choked.   
He shrugged the best he could, "Surprisingly, it's better than yesterday."  
"Do you hurt much?"  
Rapunzel saw the shift in his eyes.   
"No, Rapunzel, I'm fine."  
"Liar," she hissed.   
"I'm tired of being so fuzzy. So out of it. I may not have use of my arm, but I need my head to be clear," he begged.   
"Okay, okay Eugene"  
"KYLE!" Rapunzel heard her mother holler, "Kyle don't you DARE go in there!"  
The King burst through the door, his arm still slinged. "How are you feeling Eugene?"  
Eugene glanced at Irene, who just appeared in his doorway. "Fine, sir. Why?"  
"We need to do a public appearance, the four of us, on the balcony. People need to see us. They think we're dead! The towns folk think everyone except Irene is dead. We just need you to stand there and smile."  
"Dad!" Rapunzel wailed, "He's hurt!"  
"I'll do it."  
"Eugene..." she said, surprised.   
"Eugene, you don't have to. Kyle is just being stubborn," Irene said softly.  
"I can do it. This whole mess is my fault anyways; it's the least I can do."  
"Fantastic! All settled then," Kyle said triumphantly, "We'll put you in a black uniform and no one will know you're hurt." Kyle enthusiastically headed for the door. "Oh, and Rapunzel. Do clean yourself up and put on a nice dress. They want to see their Princess!"  
Irene looked back at the young couple. "Sorry about that... He just gets excited when he is planning something... and on pain herbs," she chuckled nervously, "And Eugene, you don't really..."  
"I will do it, Irene, its okay," Eugene said. She gave him a small smile and left.   
He began to push himself out of bed.  
"Eugene, don't, this is insane!" Rapunzel pleaded.  
He kissed her head as he stood up, "Go get ready, Rapunzel, I promise I'll be okay."


	8. The Healing of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see the light? It's getting brighter! Thanks for reading and for understanding that I don't own Tangled.

Chapter 8: The Healing of it All

The King smiled at Eugene, who walked up to the family, his left arm help tightly to his side. He stood straight and walked proudly, but Rapunzel could see the muscles around his eyes twitch, could see the grimace on his face.   
"Dad..." she hissed.  
"Stop, Rapunzel, can't you see he wants to help?" Kyle adjusted Rapunzel’s crown. They stood before the "appearance" balcony, the rumble of the crowd outside. Rapunzel positioned herself around Eugene, moving his left arm to the small of her back,  
"Lean on me,” she whispered, resting a supporting hand on his torso.   
"I don't need too," he whispered back, smiling tensely.   
"That's right! Smiles everyone!" Kyle barked.   
Irene growled, "Let's just do this and get that poor boy back into bed."  
Eugene looked down at Rapunzel, "Where is your sling?"  
"Dad said if he wasn't wearing his, I couldn't wear mine."  
Eugene pulled away from her, "I don't want to lean on your bad shoulder, Goldie."  
She yanked him back, "It doesn't hurt, Eugene. Just let me help you for a change," she snarled. Eugene gave in. He was in no condition to fight with Rapunzel right now.   
"Okay!" the King shouted, "Irene you first!"  
Immediately changing her attitude, Irene plastered a convincing smile on her face, opened the door, and stepped onto the balcony. A hush fell over the crowd. Was the Queen really the only one left? She was the only Royal who didn't fall, who stayed standing during the Stabbington's attack.   
The Queen stood there in the silence, cursing he husband's need for dramatics.   
From behind her, she felt Rapunzel and Eugene move onto the balcony. The crowd erupted into a cheer, clapping and screaming. At least the newly returned Princess and her husband-to-be survived, with no apparent injuries.   
The noise grew as the King stepped up confidently behind his wife, waving to his adoring public.   
The relief that everyone had survived was evident, and the mourning shrouds were pulled from houses and shops. Everyone was relieved.   
Except Eugene- his grip on Rapunzel tightened. She leaned into him, trying to keep him upright. Without asking for permission, Rapunzel led Eugene back through the door and into the reception room.   
He let out a low moan as Rapunzel lowered him onto the floor. She peeled off his uniform top and shuddered. His gauze wrap was soaked in blood, his face as pale as the tile he was laying on.   
"Eugene? Are you alright?" she whispered.   
"I just need to lie down," he mumbled.   
"You are lying down."  
"Oh," he glanced around slowly, "I guess I am. I'm so dizzy, I couldn't tell."  
“You're oozing badly again," she said.   
"Just get me to a bed, and call the nurse. She'll clean me up."  
She tried to help him up, draping his arm around he shoulders.  
"Kyle!" Irene hissed, coming into the hall, "See what you've done?" Coming up behind the couple, Irene slid herself under his other arm, helping Rapunzel.  
"Where to?" Irene asked.  
"My room is closest," Rapunzel said.   
The two women half-dragged Eugene to Rapunzel's room, while Kyle watched, the hope he felt on the balcony replaced by fear. What if he pushed too hard? He shook his head. He did push too hard. And his daughter and wife would never forgive him if something happened to the thief.

* * *

 

Rapunzel stepped out of her room. Eugene was cleaned up and asleep in a haze of drugs. Dr. Cars decided to try a mix of alfalfa and goldenrod to promote more blood clotting. Her main concern was to stop the bleeding. Rapunzel prayed this new mix would work.   
Her parents waited in the hallway, whispering to each other. Pushing the hair put of her eyes, Rapunzel approached her parents confidently, despite her heart fluttering nervously.  
"Are Eugene and I married?" she asked.   
Irene looked up, "What, love?"  
"Am I married? I'm tired of being called the half-wed Princess, like it's some sort of curse."  
"Who is calling you that?" Kyle demanded.   
"Oh, come off it Father, all the servants. You've heard, you know you have. You're the absolute monarch, you're the King. Decree if I am married or not!"  
Irene and Kyle stared at their daughter. Her face was red, eyes burning in fury and weary with sleeplessness. Her hair stuck out every direction, and she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.  
"Rapunzel, the pastor never declared you man and wife before the eyes of God... we are humans..."  
"The most powerful humans in Corona!" Rapunzel interrupted her father. Without warning, Rapunzel began to sob.  
"Dr. Cars said... she said if Eugene keeps losing blood... like, like he had, he'll die. He'll bleed out. And if he dies, I'll be alone... I'll lose my dream. I would rather be a young... young widow than a dreamless, empty lover. Please, please Daddy, you have to finish the wedding. Marry us."  
With a sigh, Kyle agreed, "But he must be fully conscious," he said, "I want him to remember he married my daughter."

* * *

 

Rapunzel sat next to Eugene in a dark purple gown. She had quickly washed and fixed his hair while he was asleep. She was beaming when Eugene finally came to again.   
"You look gorgeous, Goldie," he murmured, touching her dress, "What's the occasion?"  
Rapunzel laughed, tugging on the black blouse she had wrestled his limp form into, "To be wed."  
He smiled, "I hope you have not found yourself a new, healthier husband."  
"No, Dad has agreed to finish the ceremony."  
"How kind of him," Eugene grunted, sitting up higher in the bed.   
"Okay you two, let’s get this done." Kyle boomed as he came into the room with Irene and her lady in waiting behind. A guard brought up the rear, carrying Corona's Prince Crown.   
Eugene grinned, taking Rapunzel's hand.  
"Okay, I'll start where we left off, after the vows okay?" Kyle took a deep breath, "Under the watchful eyes of God, and with the blessing of the Royal King of Corona, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Eugene Fitzherbert, Princess and Prince Consort of Corona-" Kyle picked up the silver crown, pressed with small suns made of rubies and citrine, and carefully placed it on Eugene's head. 'You may now kiss the bride." Kyle announced.   
Rapunzel bent over the bed and kissed Eugene generously. She pulled away with a tearful smile.   
"Hey there, Mrs. Fitzherbert," he grinned,   
"Hello, Prince Consort," she giggled, "I love you."  
"I love you, Rapunzel."  
"Okay, wedding over," Dr. Cars said, scurrying into the room. She nodded to the King and Queen and the entourage. "The Princess can stay because she is next of kin now."  
Rapunzel held Eugene's hand hopefully, knowing what Dr. Cars was looking for.   
The doctor unbuttoned Eugene's blouse and took off the bandages.   
"Well, good news you’re Majesty," she address Eugene with his new title without missing a beat, "It seems the wound is starting to clot. We'll keep you on the alfalfa goldenrod regiment, along with smaller doses of ginger syrup and chamomile tea. Stay on bed rest for another week or so, and even then, not too strenuous activity," she prescribed, "But you may be out of the woods." She smiled, but finished seriously, "Please, though, do as I say. Do not ruin you third chance at life. I'll check back in a week."  
Eugene watched the good doctor leave. Rapunzel cried silently, dropping wet tears on Eugene's hands.   
"Rapunzel, what's the matter?" he whispered, touching her cheek.   
"You're going to be okay," she said shakily, "I'm not going to lose you."  
"Rapunzel, my love, my wife, you were never going to lose me. You know why?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Because I wasn't going to let myself die. I would never do that to you. I fought every second in that hospital room to stay alive, because I love you too much to let you live without me," he chuckled, wiping away her tears, "I was so scared when I felt myself slip into the darkness, because I didn't know if I was ever going to wake up again. And then I finally did, to your face, so young and peaceful, and I knew, I knew I had won. I beat death so I could live with you forever."  
Rapunzel cried harder. A nurse came in with the prescribed herbs. Eugene took the herbs willingly, and immediately began to feel drowsy.   
Rapunzel stood up and headed towards the wardrobe door.  
"Whaddya doing?" Eugene slurred.  
"Well," Rapunzel grinned, "You're in my room, in my bed. I was going to put on a night gown and climb in since we're married now... unless you want me to sleep elsewhere tonight."  
"No, no, no," Eugene pushed himself over so Rapunzel could sleep on his good side, "sleep wif me."  
She walked back over to him, took off his new crown, and kissed his bare head, "I love you, my Prince," she whispered.


	9. The Happily Ever After

Chapter 9: The Happily Ever After

News of the marriage spread through Corona quickly. Parties began springing up all over the town. The news finally hit the prison, where Ron and Ryan Stabbington awaited their death.  
"He SURVIVED!" Ron screamed, shaking the bars of his cell, "Rider LIVED!"  
Ryan chuckled, "The thief lived, and Sara is dead, because of you. Ron, we should have left well enough alone."  
Ron turned to face Ryan, his face sagging, voice bleak, "I suppose it is men like us, who don't get happy endings."

* * *

 

Weeks later, Eugene sat beside Rapunzel at their wedding reception. It may have been later than planned, but it was worth the wait. His wife was glowing, her hair straighten flat against her head. Her gold dress glimmered in the candle lit hall, and her eyes shined with a renewed happiness. Her golden crown rested on her head, her elegance and power symbolized.   
"What are you looking at, Prince Husband?" she questioned.   
"I am looking at my young, beautiful wife, who is the happiest I've seen her in weeks."  
Rapunzel giggled lightly, "Because I have you back from the brink of death. And I will never let you go there again," she adjusted his crown, “Let’s go dance."

* * *

 

Hours later, Eugene carried an exhausted Rapunzel to their new quarters. More like a wing of the sprawling castle. Rapunzel had her head tucked on his shoulder, humming their song. Eugene began to sing softly with her, causing her to smile brightly,  
All at once, everything is different, now that I see you... now that I see you...   
He opened the door to their bedroom and smiled. Someone took great care to make sure their replacement wedding night was spectacular. Candles lit the room. Wine and chocolate rested on their nightstands. Their bed canopy was half drawn, and their bed was sheeted completely white, as was tradition.  
"Wow..." Rapunzel breathed.  
"Yea," Eugene agreed, putting her down.   
"This is it then, huh?" Rapunzel whispered.  
"Guess so," Eugene replied, not expecting this to be so uncomfortable.  
"Well, I'll just go freshen up then," she smiled seductively, slipping into the bathroom.  
Eugene walked to their bedside and popped open the bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass. He moved to their window balcony, overlooking a small, private walking garden. They were given a beautiful layout on the castle, much too large for just him and Rapunzel. Someday, he hoped the apartments would be full of their children. That was his new dream. He knew he would have it someday.  
"Oh, Prince Husband," Rapunzel hummed. Eugene turned and nearly dropped his glass. There was his wife leaning against the bathroom doorframe. She was wearing and orange matching bra and panty set, and her white garter belt around her thigh.   
"You look... stunning, Rapunzel," he stammered, not even comprehending that she could possibly be wearing that.   
"Thanks Eugene," she grinned, strutting up to him, taking his glass of wine and downing it.   
"Now, this is your wedding night too, my love. Haven't we been waiting long enough, Flynn Rider?"  
A sly smile wound its way onto Eugene's face, "Yes, my lost princess, I believe we have."  
He kissed her fiercely, smashing his lips into hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could.   
Eugene moaned as Rapunzel took the lead, kissing down his neck and unbuttoning his guard uniform. She opened the jacket and planted her palms on his chest. She kissed down to the scar he had from Gothel's knife wound, kissing it sweetly. She kissed up to the scar the arrow left, kissing it tenderly. She kissed over to his arm, kissing the scar the other arrow made. She finally kissed back up his neck, and licked his ear lobe, sucking on it gently.   
"Rapunzel," Eugene panted, "Rapunzel...”  
"Is there something wrong, Prince Husband?"  
"No," sighed Eugene, "But where did you learn... to take charge, to kiss like that?"  
Rapunzel's face instantly fell, "Am I doing something wrong Eugene?"  
"Oh my God no Rapunzel," he said, "The last time we did this, you were so naive- when did you learn this?"  
"I read about it," she smiled, "I spend a lot of time in the library."  
"I didn't know they had these kinds of books,” Eugene huffed.  
"But we do," Rapunzel giggled, leading Eugene to the plush bed, "Would you like to see what else I've learned?"  
"Oh yes... " Eugene murmured as Rapunzel began kissing him again. She pushed him back against the bed and straddled him, grinding her hips into his erection. He groaned into her mouth, swiftly unhooking her bra, so her breasts popped free.   
"So perfect..." he mumbled, cupping both of them, grazing his thumbs over her nipples. She let out a barely audible groan, and Eugene lost it.   
He flipped her over swiftly, ravishing her lips, neck, and chest with kisses, swiping his tongue along her body, catching her nipples and sucking on them. He continued to kiss down her torso, hips, and thigh until he reached her garter belt. Slowing down, Eugene carefully gripped the thin fabric between his teeth, carefully dragging it down her calf and over her ankle. He looked at her and tossed the belt to the floor. Rapunzel gave him a small, sexy smile and started unbuttoning his pants. He froze as she fiddled with the buttons and yanked down the zipper.   
Rapunzel gave a throaty laugh, "Commando?"  
"Boxers show lines," Eugene retorted, "those pants are tight."  
"All the better," Rapunzel grabbed his throbbing cock, "less layers."  
He grunted as Rapunzel continued to stroke him, rubbing her palm over his leaky tip.  
"Goldie, Goldie, stop," he whispered, "You'll get me off before the main event."  
She lied back down obediently. Eugene ripped off her panties, leaving them both totally naked in the night.  
His fingers traced her wet lips, making her squirm, trying to force his hand towards her.   
"You're so wet already Rapunzel," he said, started to stroke harder. She whimpered.   
"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his thumb rubbing her clit, "You will make me happy forever."  
She pushed her hips towards him, demanding more. Happily obliged, finally slipping a finger inside her.   
She moaned.   
He brought his finger out, licking it, "Can I make love to you, Mrs. Fitzherbert?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
"Absolutely, Prince Husband," Rapunzel sighed.   
Positioning himself, he slowly entered Rapunzel. They gasped together as Eugene slowly, slowly continued to push into her. She wrapped her legs around her waist, arms around his neck, shaking as he pulled out slightly. She whimpered in protest, so Eugene pushed back into her, this time a bit faster. He repeated this, going harder and faster, listening to and enjoying Rapunzel's small moans with each thrust.   
"Oh, oh, Eugene," she squeaked, burrowing her face into his collarbone.  
"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, look at me Princess," he pleaded breathlessly.   
Her glowing green eyes held onto his smoldering brown pair. She never broke contact. She began panting, her body twitching and Eugene knew she was close.   
As her walls clamped repeatedly around his manhood, he lost himself, pushing deeply into her, spilling his seed into her womb, groaning loudly, mirroring her light trills of pleasure. They collapsed into each other, gasping for breath. Whispered "I love yous" floated between them as they collected their wits. After they caught their breath, Eugene rolled off Rapunzel, gathering her up beside him.  
"You're amazing, Goldie."  
Rapunzel giggled, "You're not too bad yourself, Lover boy."  
Eugene smirked; he could live with Lover boy.  
"So this is it, huh?" she asked a few minutes later, lazily drawing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.   
"What do you mean, Rapunzel?" he asked, looking at her.  
"The end of this dream," she waving her hands around them, "I have you now, forever. What do I dream now?"  
Eugene chuckled, "Rapunzel, this is the beginning of our dream. We have the rest of our lives together to make new dreams. We are not ending anything. We're just shifting directions."  
"So what direction are we going now?" she asked.   
"Well, we're learning how to be the future monarchs of this kingdom. That's a fun new dream neither of us thought we would have." Eugene thought for a minute, "Also, we could have children..."  
"Have children?" Rapunzel interrupted.  
"Yea, like our own babies, we could be parents."  
Rapunzel was quiet, playing with Eugene's wedding band.   
"Rapunzel?"  
"I don't know if I could be a parent, Eugene. I don't know what a mom does."  
"I was an orphan, love; do you think I will have any better of an idea?" Eugene sat up, pulling her with him. They faced each other, still naked in the evening breeze. Eugene placed his hands on her cheeks. "But Rapunzel, I believe with all my heart you will be an amazing mother. All that love you never really had growing up; you would give to our kids. Our children will be the most loved babies in the entire kingdom, because you and I have so much love stored up, just waiting for something to lavish it on."  
Rapunzel smiled at him, "You will be a super fun dad."  
He chuckled, kissing her nose, "So let's think about it, okay? We don't have to do it anytime soon."  
"But Eugene, you're 26. If we wait, you'll be a really old dad."  
Eugene was caught off guard, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Ah, well, you're only 18," he cringed, never voicing anything about their age difference before, "If we have kids now, you'll be very young."  
Rapunzel thought about it, swinging their hands back and forth, "I'll be 19 soon, though, is that old enough?"  
"We'll see Goldie. Like I said, we can talk about this later."  
Eugene pulled her back down with him, kissing her softly, "Just know, Rapunzel Fitzherbert, that no matter where this dream leads us, I will never regret climbing your tower. I will never regret finding you, and I will never regret loving you."  
Rapunzel beamed at him, pulling herself closer to his chest, "I love you Eugene, forever and always."  
Eugene kissed her head, and pulled the covers over their bodies.   
"I love you too, Rapunzel, more than my own life."

~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for finishing my story! I hope you liked it. I'm new here, so if there is way you can get in touch with me to let me know what you think of my work, or a way to review it, please do! I appreciate every review I receive, whether it is full of compliments or criticism. Also, personal plug, I have a Hunger Games fanfic on FF, so head over and read that. My user name is the same on that site as it is on this one. Although, you can probably wait, I'll eventually get all my stories over here. Again, thanks for reading. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
